Crash
by RavenHeart101
Summary: They wanted to crash a college party in New York City. And Sam knew a way to hook them up with crashing a NYADA party. Whether things turned out better or more confusing in the end depends on who you ask and when you ask. Blam.


Crash

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: They wanted to crash a college party in New York City. And Sam knew a way to hook them up with crashing a NYADA party. Whether things turned out better or more confusing in the end depends on who you ask and when you ask.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

**A: N –** It's Blam. For a friend. Because I adore them and she adores them and we all could do with a little Blam in our worlds. They style's a little different.

* * *

It's eleven at night on a Friday and Sam and his friends are on spring break. In New York. Because somehow they decided that it would be a good idea and Sam thought it would be nice to see Blaine and Tina again through something other than a facebook profile or a skype webcam that froze every ten seconds. They're all Freshmen in college now – well besides Mike and Hannah but no one's paying them any mind because they willingly chose to hang out with the freshmen – and this is their first spring break so they have to make it memorable, you know? Only memorable has so far meant touring the tourist spots and since Mike and Sam are the only two that have been to New York City before they're apparently the tour guides. Except Mike is too busy dancing every two seconds and Sam can't usually tell his left from his right let alone read street signs so they've sort of been making it up as they go along.

Anyway, they're just lounging around the hotel room this Friday in late March because it's cold outside and they've wasted almost all of their money in the course of two days so they can't even pretend to do something fun when they can't pay for a cab. Sam's sitting with his feet up on the bedside table, a can of coke dripping ice cold water on his hand. Not like it's cold enough outside and, really, the hotel isn't cheap but it's not the best and their heat apparently has a vendetta against college students. Jess lets out a loud sigh and falls back against the bed she's sharing with Devon – because they're back on again or something – with a bang. "We need to do something." She says empathetically like somehow the thing that they need to do will just fall out of the sky.

Mike makes a vague noise of agreement because Mike always is making vague noises and rarely noises that can be distinguished in a human way. And Hannah sits up straight from her spot sprawled out on the rug looking like a woodland animal. "We should crash a party." She says as though it's some great discovery.

To Sam it kind of is. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He hits himself on the forehead like those kids in the V8 commercials and spins in his chair to grab his phone. Only he misses by like ten feet and ends up spinning so that he's colliding with the wall but he straightens himself with a grace he didn't know he possessed and reaches out to grab his phone instead. It's a comment to how clumsy of a group they are – even Mike because Mike was clumsy before he was graceful just like everyone else – when none of them say anything. Because spinning into a wall is an everyday occurrence for every group of friends.

Or, you know, sometimes Sam tells himself these things to survive the day.

He sends out a quick message to Tina because Blaine's either plastered by now, on his way to being plastered, sleeping or studying and while it's possible that Tina's one of the above too she makes more sense when she texts him during studying or plastered than Blaine does. They're two extremes really.

_Ur party still going?_

And Sam's really proud of himself for being able to type that with no typos the first time. Mike's proud of him too and Jess makes a show of clapping.

Tina answers not long after and it's a pile of typos and random letters and Sam's fluent in Tina-speak, or about as fluent as someone can get in Tina-speak without being Mike or Blaine, so he figures he knows what it means. So he grabs his jacket off the back of his chair, and Mike grabs his and three pairs of gloves because he's weird and Asian like that. Jess clips him over the back of the head for that comment and says that he's being racist but Mike just pushes a handful of snow over his head and watches him squirm. Because he's really a sadistic bastard that hides behind nice smiles and muscles and dances and quiet gentleman gestures.

They stumble along on their way to NYADA and Sam has to explain to Jess and Devon and Hannah – and a bit to Mike – like twenty times that it's a school for dramatic arts but that doesn't mean that everyone is overly dramatic and will enjoy them randomly breaking out into Les Miserable songs because apparently that's still a thing. He's getting vaguely annoyed by the time they step onto the school's grounds and Sam can pinpoint exactly which dorm is hosting the party by the sheer amount of light the building is letting off. He's not sure if the faculty knows what's going on or if they just don't care but he shrugs and leads his friends through the epic throng of people at the door.

Somehow they all manage to make it through the crowd with minimal groping and Sam's happy that Devon's like a giraffe so he hands him his phone and shows him a picture of their two targets and they search like one of those looking glass things on a submarine. It's hot and stuffy and the air feels like it's trying to wrap its hands around your throat and there are way too many people stuffed into this hallway but somehow it all manages to work.

There's a girl crying in the corner, nice and loud and obnoxious and there's a Rockband battle that's set up in the middle of the room on a television that someone had dragged out of a dorm and then there's a Dance Dance Revolution tournament that looks deliciously vicious that's in the left corner and Mike looks so eager that it should probably scare him more than it does.

Instead Sam's quiet and there are so many people that sound like Rachel that it's terrifying and maybe people at NYADA really are as dramatic as the name makes them out to be.

But then there's a loud familiar drunk girl squeal and Mike's almost knocked off his feet by flying teenage Freshman Asian and that earns him another slap on the back of his head from Jess and Sam glares at her with all his powerful insulted mite. He's not being racist. Tina's Asian. And Mike's Asian. But when he tells her this she gives him a look like he should just consider shutting up.

He doesn't have time to answer because Tina's suddenly pulling him into a group hug too. And even if she smells like alcohol way more than he's used to he's really happy to see her and to hug her petite body before she decides to smoosh his face with her bare hands. That he did not miss. "Sam!" She sing-song's his voice that still sounds pretty even though she's drunk. "I missed you so much more than I could have missed anyone!" She throws her arms out and slaps this happy looking drunk girl with bright pink hair in the boob. The girl just whoops in delight and skips off with her bottle of bear.

Either everyone is very slap happy here, not even remotely straight, attracted to Tina to an uncomfortable degree, or very much drunk. "I missed you too, Tina!" He yells over the music that only seems to have gotten louder now that he's decided to talk.

"But Mike!" Her voice is whiny on the "I" and Mike raises an eyebrow at her in his cool and suave way. "You looks so handsome and I feel the urge to touch your abs."

He lets her feel them above his shirt because there are other people around and Tina's drunk so he's not going to let her fall under the seduction of his abs just yet. He's supposed to be keeping her sane and helping her make good choices or something. "Where's Blaine?" Because Sam's really missed his partner in crime and Blaine doesn't make him feel stupid or hit him over the head and he has really pretty eyes and the greatest laugh and Sam's allowed to think those things because he's Blaine's best friend.

Tina looks at him as though he just asked her where to find Times Square and spins on her heel, grabbing his hand and dragging him forcefully through the crowd. He gets a quick look at Kurt and Rachel standing in a corner with a group of minions circling them and laughing at whatever horrible joke they must have told before she pushes him into one of the dorm rooms. Only inside there is no Blaine, just a group of people getting their orgy on and even though they offer to make room for them, Tina politely declines and instead drags him towards the one next to that one and it must be Blaine's because there's a macaroni picture that Sam made for him of a puppy with a butterfly on its nose hanging on it.

Tina still doesn't knock but it's Tina and she doesn't need to and instead she tries to kick down the door. Instead she misses and kicks the wall and there would have been a hole if Sam hadn't grabbed onto her waist and made it so that she kicked the door frame instead. She giggles and then lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh, and instead does the boring thing and turns the door handle and walks right on into that room. Or stumbles sounds more like it.

And there's Blaine. Lying on his bed with headphones in and his laptop on his stomach and he's watching The Avengers because it's _Blaine_ and apparently typical college parties are too mainstream for him. Only there is a bottle of beer sitting on his nightstand so he's probably either the fanboy type of drunk that he tends to get where he becomes a giggling mess of limbs or he's the adorable puppy type of buzzed he gets where he just wants to cuddle. Or he's annoyed with the world. Sam would prefer one of the other options though. "Blaine!" Tina whines – she does that a lot when drunk – and she jumps onto his bed, narrowly missing his ankle and drops down next to him, cuddling into his shoulder.

And there's something about Blaine that makes it so that he doesn't lose his concentration and he steads his computer, wraps an arm around her in a pathetic half hug and simultaneously reaches for his beer. And Sam's just standing in the doorway like a flailing octopus or something because he honestly doesn't know what to do now that Blaine's there because holy wow he's attractive.

Hannah would have given him a knowing look and Devon would have made loud kissing noises if either of them were there. And they aren't. Last Sam knew Jess and Devon were gearing up to cheer Mike and Hannah on as they smoked NYADA in Dance Dance Revolution and Sam was not extremely happy that they weren't there to make fun of him for his unorthodox friendship that occasionally tipped into beyond-friendship territories.

Tina kindly helps him out my ripping Blaine's headphone out of his left ear and leaning forward to say in what was supposed to be a whisper voice but was more of a shout that "Sammy Evans is here!" Before bouncing unsteadily back to her feet – Sam reaching out to catch her before she tumbled into the carpet – before skipping out of the room and slapping his ass as she went.

Blaine looks confused for a small moment before he blinks at Sam and suddenly there's a wide smile and his eyes are sparkling and he's scrambling to get to his feet and Sam's hands are twitching because he just really wants to hug him.

So when Blaine practically throws himself at him Sam catches him and bends his back in a way that it's definitely not supposed to be able to go. Blaine's feet don't touch the ground when they hug like this, with Sam's arms tight around his waist and Blaine's hands resting on the back of his neck and had it really been almost half a year since they've last seen each other? Blaine looks really good, even though Sam can tell it was one of those days where he barely tried to look good and instead just threw on a pair of old Dalton sweat pants and an old t-shirt that used to belong to Cooper. His hair's a mess but a nice sort of mess where it bounces on the top of his head. He seemed to have the forethought to wear his contacts though so that's always a nice thought. Or maybe Blaine just didn't care about seeing when he was half drunk because his glasses were laid out on his nightstand like he had just worn them.

He places Blaine's feet back onto the carpet and they hug a little bit longer because they're best friends and they're _Blam_ and they can do that. Sam feels horribly overdressed but he's really not wearing anything special besides his jacket and the shoes he had gotten from his parents for Christmas this year (along with a laundry basket, but who in their right mind would walk around wearing a laundry basket?). He straightens up and rubs the palms of his hands over the denim of his pants. "You're actually here." Blaine sounds breathless but he has a wide smile so Sam doesn't care. "Wow."

"Wow." Sam says in agreement before shoving him just a bit so they don't descend into mindless, horrible, torture worthy silence. "We needed something to do." He shrugs like it's an explanation – and it is, there's no like about it – "And Hannah suggested crashing a party."

"Cool." And it was cool, wasn't it? It was probably one of the genuinely coolest things Sam had ever done. "I'm watching the Avengers if you want to watch with?" Blaine gestures to his open laptop, frozen on a picture of Bruce Banner's face. "Or, you know, we can go party like fools?"

Both sound like pretty awesome options and Sam did come here to crash a party but it's obvious that Blaine's not in the partying mood right now so he gestures towards The Avengers and vows he'll get Blaine drunk enough that he wants to party later. He settles down next to Blaine on the small bed. It's so small, in fact, that their legs are touching and their shoulders bump uncomfortably until Sam decides to save them both some trouble and places his arm over Blaine's shoulders.

He takes the time to constantly poke Blaine in the neck in the spot that makes him squirm with chills. He'll forever be thankful to Cooper for showing him that one during Christmas break the year before.

They're in the middle of Coulson's unfair death scene and Blaine's third beer and Sam's second and they're both sobbing like babies before it even happens when it hits Sam how nice Blaine's hair smells. Maybe he's a bit drunk. Maybe Blaine's getting to more than a bit drunk. Either way, the music outside the dorm is obnoxiously loud and Sam should probably feel guiltier than he does at the fact that he left Mike, Jess, Hannah, and Devon out there all on their own. Only he doesn't. Because Blaine's soft and warm and comfortable and this was not what he had planned on doing when he had decided to crash a party but who would really complain about watching The Avengers and getting drunk and lying around on a college issue dorm bed with Blaine Anderson of all people? Certainly not Sam.

Blaine's a really pretty crier, even though Blaine doesn't think that Blaine's a pretty crier. "You're a pretty crier." So Sam decides to tell him.

"No one's a pretty crier."

"Quinn's a pretty crier."

"Quinn's a pretty everything." Blaine points out.

"You're prettier than Quinn."

"I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to be pretty." Blaine shoves at him like he's insulted but he has a blush on his cheeks and a smile pulling at his lips so Sam knows he's not.

"Oops?" Sam isn't actually sorry and that much is obvious because as Thor tumbles from the sky and Fury listens to Coulson's last words Blaine elbows him very close to his dick and doesn't look even the least bit apologetic.

So Sam ruffles his hair in that way that he knows Blaine hates and Blaine punches him in the side and Sam plays the "ow" card and gets him to think that he actually hurt him. "Oh my God, Sam, I am so sorry." Blaine rushes to say and his hands are floating over where he just hit Sam like he's going to start healing him like a whitelighter.

"You need to lay off the steroids." Sam says in his most impressive Sean Connery impression and Blaine gives him this disapproving look before shoving him off the bed and sprawling out so that he's covering as much as he can.

It's a bit funny, actually, because Blaine's so tiny and he looks more like a three year old trying to claim something that's his than a practically adult that is pretending to be annoyed. "You're mean. Go away." Blaine buries his face in his pillow and Sam has a feeling it's more to hide a smile than to hide his face. The movie keeps playing on the foot of the bed and it looks dangerously close to falling off so Sam places it on the nightstand before walking to the edge of the room. He turns around and faces Blaine's tense back before smirking and breaking into a jog, jumping up onto the bed and onto Blaine. He feels successful at the squeak Blaine lets out as Sam collides with his back.

Sam considers tickling him but he instead decides it'd be safer to roll off him because Blaine's tiny and he doesn't want to suffocate him. Blaine groans as Sam rolls off him and back onto the floor, kneeling there until Blaine curls onto his side and there's enough room on the bed for him to climb on next to him.

If anyone were to walk in now this would be a very odd position for them to walk in on.

Sam pokes at Blaine's cheek. "Blaine."

Poke.

"Blaine."

Poke.

"Blaine."

Poke.

"Blaine."

Poke.

"Blaine."

Poke.

"Blai-"

Sam sputters at the pillow that's thrown in his face. He kicks Blaine's shin to get the pillow off of his mouth and Blaine whimpers before letting him breathe actual air again. Sam rolls on top of him and slaps down his hands because Blaine's squirming and laughing and Sam's laughing too. "Get off you big octopus." Blaine shoves at his chest but Sam knocks down his hand and leans forward so that his forehead's resting against Blaine's shoulder as his body shakes in laughter. Apparently the two of them are drunker than they had anticipated.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you just accepted that you're pretty." Sam blows a puff of air at Blaine's neck and Blaine huffs and tries to shove him off. But Sam only leans into his harder and Blaine lets out an uncomfortable noise but Sam doesn't do anything but shift so that he's not kneeing something vital to Blaine's survival as a man.

"M'not pretty." Blaine mutters as he tries to shove Sam off him again.

Sam licks his neck in protest.

Blaine's breath stutters and Sam maybe shouldn't have done that but the skin was right there and who likes getting their neck licked anyway? Well when they're not in the heat of the moment. Are they in the heat of the moment? "Sam." Blaine whines and shoves at his chest again but Sam just smirks and licks it again. A nice, long strip of saliva and then he pulls back and Blaine's scrunching his nose and wiping at it in protest.

He looks adorable.

Especially his nose all scrunched up like that.

So Sam leans close again and aims to kiss his nose and misses and ends up kissing his top lip.

Blaine stills.

Sam stills.

They both still until Sam pulls back with a small laugh and a small blush before searching the hazel eyes that have small specks of gold and tiny, tiny, sparkles of blue. And Blaine looks so so so shocked. Almost as though he can't believe that someone like Sam – or maybe just Sam – would kiss him. On purpose or by accident or whatever.

Sam suddenly felt the urge to flip off Kurt Hummel and instead decides to do something else.

So he leans closer and does it again.

The bottom lip this time because Sam's coordination is seriously off. This time he's there longer and Blaine's still breathing really heavily and when Sam pulls back his eyes are still wide only this time in wonder and Sam smiles. Blaine starts to smile too and then there's like a magnet between them and Blaine's sitting up slowly so that he's on his elbows and Sam's rolling so that he's only halfway over Blaine now and leaning down and they kiss again.

This time it's actually on the lips. Full and pretty damn amazing and maybe this is college experimentation but Sam feels something like a mini-base pounding in his stomach.

The Hulk is throwing something from the computer by his head but he's not really paying it any attention and, instead, he's pressing down harder and coaxing Blaine into opening his mouth because, holy shit, Blaine's actually really good at this and why had they never done this before? Their tongues battle like fucking Thor and Loki and Blaine's hand is tight against the back of his neck to hold him in place and Sam doesn't even want to know what air is anymore. He does, however, want to shake the hand of the guy that invented alcoholic beverages and made it a thing because without them this never would have happened. He wonders, briefly, if this was what Quinn felt like during her experimentation stage with Santana.

Probably not, because Quinn wasn't a lesbian and was with some guy named Garth.

Michael Jackson is asking Annie if she's okay for the tenth time when they pull away for air, panting between the two of them and their eyes snapping open to look for something from the other.

Sam finds want and acceptance and attraction and happiness and that's good enough for him. He doesn't know what Blaine sees. Doesn't think to ask. But he ends up kissing him again and Blaine goes along willingly and makes a tiny noise that's not one of protest and ends in a groan and relaxes his whole body into to bed, opening his legs just a tad for one of Sam's and they're at it again.

A bottle clangs against a wall somewhere from the party and the noise level steadily quiets down and the movie starts playing the menu over and over again. The only motion Blaine makes to do anything besides keep himself attached to Sam is to close the screen and then they're drenched in darkness.

The door opens once, twice, three, four, five times and each time something different is said by whoever opened it. The first time was a quick "sorry", the second time was a groan of frustration and a sucking noise before the door closed, the third time Sam was pretty sure was Tina and Mike and the others was full of giggling, the fourth time was Blaine's roommate who just tossed them an unused condom before going off to stay with his girlfriend, and the fifth time Sam was pretty sure was Kurt but he was way beyond caring at that point.

They were doing lazy kisses by then anyway and Blaine's eyes were half shut and it was a really pretty sight really.

They fall asleep not too long into the night, four in the morning, after deciding to watch a few episodes of Heroes and commenting on the obvious incestuous relationship going on between all of them. When they wake up things are fuzzy and confusing but pretty great at the same time because neither of them were drunk enough the night before to not know what happened.

It's a bit embarrassing and there's a lot of fumbling in the week that follows where they try to figure out exactly what they are.

But then Mike uses his extra special Asian dance powers of sense and logic that have obviously been heightened now that he's gotten back together with Tina and knocks some sense into them (literally, by pushing them into each other and making them bang their head together unhappily before sauntering away).

That's really all there is to it.

* * *

**A: N –** I don't even know. Sorry that it sucks.


End file.
